


Ocean Soul

by Aer



Series: The Sea's Secrets [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF!Tony, Gen, Jormungandr!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aer/pseuds/Aer
Summary: How Jormungandr came to be Tony Stark.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided that rather than continue posting the snippets as new chapters in Between Me and the Sea, I'd publish them as separate drabbles to make them easier to find, and to make it easier for me to arrange them in chronological order. It also appealed to my sense of aesthetics and order more. I'll leve Between Me and the Sea up as is, to avoid losing the comments, but from now on, I'll be posting the drabbles in this series unless they work as chapters of one work.

It was a strange and wonderful thing, being a five year old human genius. Countless Tony Starks across the multiverse could attest to that. It was even stranger to be one while also being a being older than some of the stars that had never been human at all. Not that this five year old Tony Stark, the human form of Jormungandr, thought about it overly much. As the World Serpent, he had seen and experienced far stranger than living as an Asgardian soul in a Midgardian body. And as Tony, well, he was having a rather lot of fun, and so he didn't often think about the body he’d left coiled and sleeping beneath the world’s oceans. 

That had been rather the point of the whole exercise, after all. An entire world as a prison might seem enormous to some, but was truly nothing compared to the vastness of Yggdrasil. Jormungandr had grown bored of traversing Midgard’s oceans (and a few of its lands when he could get away with it) millennia ago, and eventually decided to exploit the loopholes in the magic binding him to this plane for all that he was worth. Odin may have bound his body to this world until Ragnarok began, but no magic beyond his own bound his body to his soul. 

Soul magic was a dangerous art, of course, but Jormungandr had no intention of messing with any soul beyond his own, and eons in which to practice. While Odin’s shackles were still far beyond his ability to bend or break, Jormungandr soon found plenty of leeway within his chains to spread his own wings. It was not long after that that he was born, as a human, to a farmer and his wife in Mesopotamia. It was a quiet life for one such as him, but Midgard proved infinitely more interesting as one of its natives than as its prisoner. He almost never returned to his true form after that. 

Tony Stark was the latest in a long line of his identities, and one Jormungandr embraced whole heartedly. Because while it might be a strange thing to be a genius, it was also wonderful, and Jormungandr was ready to have some fun. 

After all, he was a five year old genius. He didn't have to encircle the world to have it at his feet.


End file.
